Make Yourself At Home
by No one and Nobody
Summary: Quintet meets Quintet in this simple story about love, new and old friendships, fighting partners, and a life-changing encounter with characters as strange as the ones we have grown to adore. InuRanma crossover. Give crossovers a chance. RU RA MS IK R


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here : **

**This is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha. If you don't watch/read either one of those, please try to read this fic, anyway. You might learn to love the great characters (that aren't mine!) that you haven't yet met. **

**This story is about... well... I don't know. Couples and encounters and new friendships and fighting partners. **

**Try to enjoy.**

**Please read and review**

**Make Yourself At Home**

**by No one and Nobody (gasp!) **

* * *

A beastly roar caught everyone's attention, shaking the tall trees of the deserted forest.

A young woman's scream followed not long after, calling out a name.

The owner of the name jerked his head up and cursed audibly. He called out her name in response, and instantly set foot in a particular direction, his companions following close behind.

"In here!" he declared, running into a dark cave. The others followed suit.

Once inside, he spotted his opponent immediately. Upon seeing the captive in its arms, he charged out of mere anger, which soon proved to be a mistake.

His opponent attacked in order to defend itself, tearing his bright-red clothing and wounding him.

He seemed unfazed, although the captured young woman cried out in worry.

"I'll finish you off in no time!" he boasted- with reason.

He swiped at the creature, making it roar and howl in agony. Upon realizing the strength of its opponent, the creature retreated further into the eerie cave.

The hostage screamed a stomach-churning scream.

Her man swore loudly, racing in after her. After what seemed like endless running, he found them.

A few strong, well-aimed strikes here and there, and the creature was down.

He ran over to help the woman stand up, and she gave him a sincere and teary thank you.

"Where the hell are we?" he suddenly asked. No one answered. Curious, the group walked on forward, going deeper into the cave. Soon enough, they were lost. The hot-tempered ones began to blame each other for this, and were only stopped when one of their companions shouted, "Look! Light!" (A/N- snort that sounded funny)

They all headed towards the multi-colored light, neither turning back because of how appealing it was. When they realized they were being transported, it was already too late.

* * *

"Where are we?" he asked, once they had sort of landed, and escaped out of the less-familiar-looking cave. Once again, nobody knew the answer. They decided their only hope was to walk up to the first person they saw and ask for directions.

"There!" the observant one said, and they all walked over to the lone man.

"Hello!" the former captive greeted the stranger cheerfully. "Can you help us?"

The young man, around their age, nodded, but looked a little shocked. "What do you need?"

"Are you familiar with these parts?" the calmer man asked, gesturing around the woods.

The stranger nodded again. "I've been here several times."

"Great!" the other woman exclaimed. "So... where are we?"

"That's what I'd like to know." he answered.

They all exchanged looks.

"Um- didn't you just say you knew this place?"

"Yes, but I never seem to find my way out the way I'd like to." he said, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but if you need any directions, then you're definitely asking the wrong guy."

The leader of the group eyed the stranger briefly, before grunting. "What's up with your clothes?"

The stranger bared his teeth, revealing fangs that matched his competitor's. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded to know, cracking his knuckles in case a fight was needed.

The group also looked at his clothing- odd footwear, a yellow, long-sleeved, Chinese shirt, and a matching yellow bandana with some black detail. Yep, looked like strange attire to them. Well, at least to three of them.

"Excuse me, what year is it?" she asked.

This made the other raise an eyebrow. "You don't know what YEAR it is? What century are you from, anyway?" he said sarcastically.

"Right." she said, making a decision. "Please allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is-"

"RYOGA!"

The strange boy spun around.

"Hey, Ryoga, is that you?" a female voice asked. Emerging from behind a tree, a figure walked up to them.

"U-Ukyo?" he asked in disbelief. Three of the others couldn't help but notice how the color easily rose to his cheeks. "What are you doing in Canada?"

The girl called Ukyo rolled her eyes. "This is the little forest right beside Nerima, you directionless idiot!"

"Excuse me- did you just say Canada? And directionless?" one of the girls asked.

"And idiot." the short-tempered man in red clothing muttered under his breath.

Ukyo nodded. "Hard to believe, eh? But his sense of direction IS that bad. Er- if you don't mind me asking- who are you?" she added, peering curiously at the odd quintet.

"My name is Kagome!" she exclaimed, smiling pleasantly. "Pleased to meet you!"

"You can call me Sango." the other girl said, smiling but eyeing her head to toe.

"Inuyasha." the silver-haired guy said. There was a mixture of pride and irritation in his voice.

The fourth, instead of introducing himself, clasped Ukyo's hands in his.

In replacement of his introduction, he said- "What a rare beauty!" to which she smiled and was about to thank him, when he added- "Will you bear my child?"

"UGH!" Spatula crashed with skull just as Sango's own weapon did.

Sango was pleased with Ukyo's reaction to him, and there was something about her that made her seem likable. Something in her spirit. In any case, she felt no ill feelings toward the girl. "You'll have to excuse Miroku." She said. "He's used to acting like a womanizer."

Ukyo frowned, but nodded and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm used to womanizers."_Ack, that didn't come out right!_ _Let me try again… _"At least he's somewhere around my age!" she exclaimed, comparing him to Happosai. _That didn't fix anything!_ "Ehe… Know what I mean, Ryoga? Uh- Ryoga?"

* * *

The fourth man clasped Ukyo's hands in his, and, though fortunately no one noticed, Ryoga narrowed his eyes from where he was standing.

Suddenly, the man spoke. "What a rare beauty!" he exclaimed. Ryoga let out a low growl, he had a strong urge to knock the guy's teeth out, but resisted, since he had made her smile.

"Will you bear my child?"

Oh, now he gone and done it! Ryoga threw his fist back to get a good punch in, but Ukyo and Sango beat him to it.

Half of him was happy and half of him was disappointed. He was happy that the creep got two steady hits on the head and that Ukyo didn't actually LIKE him, and disappointed because he didn't get to hit him himself. Not realizing he was alternating between grinning madly and scowling furiously, he stared blankly into space, and only came back to earth when Ukyo beat him to the floor with her spatula.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. But if you had just woken up, then I wouldn't have to hit you, jackass!"

"Ugh…" he rolled his eyes and groaned, nursing his sore spot. "Uh, what were you saying?"

"I was saying there are worse guys than Miroku out there."

He nodded furiously and grinned, recalling Happosai.

Sango looked confused, and a little annoyed. She _was _complimenting her man, after all. "Worse guys?"

Ukyo dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Long story. So, what are you people- if you are people- doing here? You don't seem... very ordinary."

"Keh. Of course not!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm a-" he frowned. Ryoga and Ukyo were staring at him openly.

"What?!"

They pointed, and said in unison- "Dog ears!"

Inuyasha instinctively covered them with his hands and hid them, muttering something about genetics, ducking as he did so.

"Aren't they cute?" Kagome said, giggling.

Inuyasha blushed and hid his ears more.

Ukyo laughed and then offered to take all of them to her place. "You must be hungry." she said. "Come on, I think I can get us out of here."

The odd gang followed her lead, Ryoga tagging along right behind her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She laughed nervously. "Aheh… well, I was on this school trip… Principal Kuno had randomly decided that we should all have a trip outdoors. I was with Ranma and Akane. At first things were fine, and then they got into one of their… moments." She wrinkled her nose. "You know how they can be. One minute, they're biting each other's heads off, and the next it's like they're about to make out or something." She laughed and shook her head. "It was getting kinda awkward, so I left. I wanted some time alone." She sighed sadly, a lost look in here eyes. "I guess I got carried away with the place. If you pick the right spot, it really is beautiful around here." A breeze passed by and lifted her hair dramatically; she closed her eyes and smiled, savoring the simple moment.

Ryoga snatched the first chance he got to gaze at her. She was so beautiful… especially when her hair swayed like that with the wind… he blushed and shook his head furiously to get rid of these thoughts. Really, what was the matter with him? "So, umm- they left you behind?"

She nodded and laughed in a way that said, 'typical top-of-the-line Furinkan guidance'.

Ryoga looked angry. "That's terrible! Who knows what could have happened to you?"

Ukyo was… pleasantly surprised with his small outburst. "But nothing did. Thank goodness I bumped into you, Ryoga. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said casually, granting him one more smile before stepping ahead of him and out of the woods, completely missing him splutter and blush.

* * *

"Eh? What is this place?" Inuyasha said, looking around the little Okonomiyaki shop. They had arrived there earlier than anyone expected. A fast-paced bunch.

"How unusual..." Miroku muttered.

"Weird. I'm leaving." he stood up to do so, until his strong sense of scent picked up the delicious smell of Ucchan's okonomiyaki. He looked hungrily at her masterpieces, and she proudly served them to him.

"This is great!" Sango exclaimed, smiling appreciatively.

All of them praised her cooking in the same fashion, except for Inuyasha who said something along the lines of, "mmmthishshtuffishdelishoush!"

Ryoga just smiled in an abashed manner and enjoyed his food, used to it by now.

"Auuuuugh! Damn! What was that that for, ya tomboy?"

"For being a jerk!"

Everyone turned around at the sound of it from outside.

Two young women walked into the shop.

"Hey, Ucchan! Ya got some hot water around here?"

"Sure thing, Ranchan!" she said, rushing off to get it.

Ryoga rolled his eyes at the use of the sickening nickname. Surprisingly, he greeted Ranma in a civil way and greeted Akane without stammering.

"Could ya hurry up? Y'know, before Happosai gets here?" Ranma asked.

Meanwhile, Akane noticed the strange four people, and noticed that they were sitting at the same table as Ryoga.

"Friends of yours?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yes. I mean- No. I mean, not really. I mean... I guess." Ryoga didn't know how to categorize them.

"Hi! My name's Akane- and this is Ranma." she said, gesturing.

Ranma grinned widely and waved.

"Ranma... what a unique name to match such a unique beauty..." Miroku murmured, hand on her/his shoulder in a second. Akane and Ryoga facefaulted.

"N-no! Y-ya got it all wrong! I don't want another Kuno to deal with! No!" she insisted, but Miroku had a mischievous look in his eye.

Akane looked nervous.

Ryoga looked excited.

Inuyasha looked bored.

Kagome looked worried.

Sango looked angry, reeeeally angry. "Houshi-samaaaa…." She held her titanium boomerang over her head, ready to strike.

"Sorry it took so long. I couldn't find the kettle, haven't used it since Ryoga- ah!"

As Sango swung, Ukyo stepped into the scene, bad timing and all. Sango, realizing her mistake, held up her weapon and attempted to stop moving, but lost her balance. She bumped into Ukyo, who stumbled on her feet and let the kettle slip out of her fingers, let it go flying and landing directly on top of Ranma's head, where it belonged.

Miroku, who was holding her… his… whatever… hands, let go immediately and scrambled as far away as he could, stopping grudgingly when his back met the wall.

"So, that's how it is, pal! Sorry!" Ranma said, grinning apologetically.

Miroku gulped briefly from the shock, but quickly recovered. Rising to his feet, he smiled and laughed softly. "Ah, what a shame! Such an attractive girl she made, too." He shrugged it off with an 'oh well' sort of demeanor.

Akane blinked and inspected him closely. "That was it? No violent reaction? Nothing?" she was genuinely shocked. Most Ranma-chan admirers were devastated at this particular news of reality. This man seemed… almost…

"No worries." He said. "I already have a woman I love." He reached out for Sango, grabbing her and draping his arm around her shoulder.

Everyone in the room blushed at his bluntness and honesty, but no one blushed deeper than Sango.

"Miroku…"

Suddenly, her embarrassed face turned into one of complete shock. And then… she slapped him.

"Ah, she never fails me." He said with a strange expression of his own, rubbing the stinging mark she had left fondly.

"The hand-over-ass disease. It's bound to kill him someday." Inuyasha explained, shaking his head sadly in disgust.

"Ranma has a similar illness."

"Another womanizer, eh?" Sango looked at him darkly, sending shivers down his spine.

"No- well, yes, but no- his is called the foot-in-mouth disease. It's terminal, I believe."

"You bet. 'Specially while I'm livin' with a monster like you."

-WHAM!-

Ranma was sent flying out the door- Akane had experimented on a horizontal swing this time. There was a loud splashing sound, and a high-pitched scream.

Akane's experiment had less satisfactory results, it seemed, because a few seconds later, he- or she- came running back into the scene, screaming.

Just as Akane suspected, a little ball of pure evil came bouncing into the restaurant, cackling madly. It sprung off the ground and landed itself on Ranma-chan's chest.

"Eeee! Get away from me ya old lech!" she yanked him off her and hurled him away.

Miroku watched the scene unfold curiously, and as the little devil came flying right at him, he raised his arm and caught him by the collar. He spun it around and leaned in to inspect it.

Silence.

"Why, Miroku, my good man! Is that you?"

He blinked a couple of times, until pleasantly surprised recognition became evident on his face. "Happosai! Long time no see!" he turned to the rest of the crowd. "Everyone, this is my old friend Happosai!"

"We know him." Akane, Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo replied in unison.

"And we can't believe you're buddies with this creep!" Akane yelled.

"Creep?" Sango echoed. Her confusion soon turned to furious accusation as she glared at Miroku. "Just who have you influenced now?!"

"No one!" he whined. "Well… maybe just a little bit…"

"I first met Miroku when I was doing some training near an old monks' place. He was the first one who taught me the beauty of a woman's body." He practically swooned.

"WHAAAT?"

"BUT!" Miroku interrupted to save his life. "Happosai took it further than I did. He stole women's underwear and did dishonorable things like that."

"Dishonorable?" Happosai said. "I'm never dishonorable!"

Eight pairs of eyes glared at him.

* * *

After everyone disposed of Happosai, the Nerima residents decided to show the other four around. The group of eight was walking around the area, looking like quite the sight with their strange appearances and get-ups.

It turned out to be a beautiful day- weather-wise, at least. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, birds chirped happily and soared high in flocks without a care in the world- it was a good day for making new friends and common conversations.

"Your woman is quite a lot like mine."

Ryoga turned the color of a ripe tomato. "M-m-my woman? I- I don't have a woman!"

Miroku smiled knowingly. "No? So who is she?" he asked, pointing.

Thankfully, Miroku had waited till he and Ryouga were lagging behind the group- possibly because they were the only ones who truly appreciated the color of the sky, the birds flying overhead, and those sorts of things.

"Her?" Ryoga asked, following his gaze. He seemed to turn redder. "T-that's Ukyo, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I know." He said- not impatiently. He smiled. "But who is she to _you?_"

"Her?" Ryoga repeated, going even redder and looking close to a nosebleed. "S-she's nothing to me!" he lied.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmm." He said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Ryoga didn't like that look in his eye.

"She's nothing to you, is she?" Miroku asked again.

"Are you deaf or something? Yes!"

Miroku contemplated on that, looking more serious and thoughtful. "So… can I have her then?"

**"****NO!"**

Ukyo, who had been walking a few feet away (out of earshot) and chatting animatedly with Sango, spun around. "Something wrong?"

Ryouga shook his head and laughed nervously.

She smiled at him and returned to her conversation with Sango.

"They get along well, don't they?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah…"

Ryoga watched the weather again. A slight breeze lifted his thick hair and he enjoyed the sensation, closing his eyes, relaxing as he tried to recall pleasant times on days with winds such as these. Believe it or not, there were some good days that engraved treasured memories into his heart and head.

"You love her, don't you?"

"What?" he said, snapping out of his reverie. He looked at Miroku with wide eyes.

"Ryoga, my friend, if you love her, you must tell her."

"But what if she rejects me?" he whined.

"How will you know if you never try?"

"Look. I lost my love to this… girl… once, and I'm not going to go through it again. It's bad enough that I had to fall for someone after I lost my first love. I mean… I thought I was over with that whole business… and then somehow… we got closer and…" he buried his face in his hands. "How could I be so stupid? And so weak? I remember the pain of unrequited love, I'm not going to-"

"Did you try?

"Did I what?" he asked, shooting his head up.  
"Did you tell the first girl that you loved her?"

"No, never…"

"So how are you so sure she didn't love you back?"

"Because… that girl is Akane."

The two remained in silence. Ryoga knew it was clear enough for Miroku to see that Akane loved Ranma. There was no longer any need to further explain himself.

"Do you mean to tell me… that you're just going to let it slide, even _after _you've faced the regret of not trying?" Ryoga stared at Miroku openly, wordlessly, so he went on. "Even if she won't love you back, you must tell her. She has to know."

"Bah." Ryoga said, sounding like Scrooge. "If she doesn't love me back, then she doesn't need to know it."

"Oh, I see."  
"Finally."

"You aren't willing to go that extra mile for her love… she must not be worth it."

Ryoga looked at him, shocked and appalled, and he had never seen such wisdom in another his eyes.

In a softer, gentler voice, he asked- "_Is _she worth it?"

Ryoga didn't have to think twice. "Yes…yes, she is."

Miroku smiled. "Then tell her."

* * *

**A/N- ACK! Horribly cheesy, right? I couldn't even build up the moments until he started to fall for her. But don't worry, I'll mention that in later chapters. Anyway, I'm really paranoid about what people would think about this story, so please, please review. Thank you!  
**


End file.
